


The sorrow of love

by Elrohirz



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elrohirz/pseuds/Elrohirz
Summary: A lotr modern auMainly Aragorn x Legolas, some chapters of Aragorn x BoromirI already warn everyone of you it’s going to turn sad, extremely sad and people suffering from depression, self harm or other conditions similar to that this fanfic might be triggering.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I warn everyone suffering from depression, self harm or other conditions similar to that this fanfic might be triggering.

Hello, like you already know this fanfic is going to turn sad but there are a few things I’d like to clarify before we start.

Please don’t repost this anywhere without asking me first.

If you have any questions you can find me on Instagram @strider.z and via my mail ztriderzx@gmail.com

English ain’t my first language so I appreciate any grammar/spelling mistakes.

This is a au so the characters don’t look/act like in the books/movies. If you go to the highlight “sorrow of love” on strider.z at Instagram you can see photoshop of how most of the characters looks.

Now I think that was everything so I hope you enjoy this fanfic and I’m open for feedback, I really appreciate it.


	2. Sorry I fell asleep

"Wake up sleepy head!"  
"Estel you can't over sleep the first day"  
Aragorn threw a pillowing the direction of his awfully cheerful big brothers Elrohir and Elladan with a grown. The twins just laughed and Aragorn quickly got out of his bed before he got offer for one of their pranks.  
"Look who's awake, I started to wonder if I'd have to send Arwen to drag you out of bed" Elrond said with a smile as Aragorn walked into the kitchen.  
"Nha Elr and Dan did a good job with that" Aragorn replied with a yawn.  
Even that he was tired he still felt the butterflies in his stomach. Like his family could sense his nervousness Arwen smiled at him and Elr gave hit a pat on the shoulder.  
"Everything will turn our fine Es, we we're all nervous on our first day of freshman year" Dan said with a smile.  
"Because it's the first day I'll drive you but if you don't wan to be late we have to go now, bye da" Elrohir sad before taking off. 

Aragorn was thankful to see Boromir waiting for him next to the entire and he said his goodbye to his brothers and sisters before walking up to his friend. Walking in to their home classroom talking about thrift summer Aragorn realised that he knew almost everyone and stated to feel a lot calmer. Aragorn and Boromir sat down in the back of the classroom next to Eówyn and Merry, Boromir soon joined their conversation but Aragorn still felt to tired to talk. A guy nervously walking into the classroom on his own caught his eye, the only free seat left was next to Aragorn and the tall, blond guy made his way over to the seat and carefully sat down.  
"Hey I'm Aragorn" Aragon said with a smile.  
"...golas" the guy mumbled.  
"Sorry I didn't really catch that"  
"Legolas" the guy said a little bit louder.  
Aragorn was just about to reply when their teacher Mr.Grey walked in and all conversations was cut short.

The rest of the day went as expected, getting papers, lockers and getting a look around the school and when they finally were free to leave Aragorn felt like someone had run him over with a truck, he'd really have to cut down on those late nights. He signed but how could he?

Aragorn walked into the classroom with Boromir and took him usually seat next to Legolas that was already there. He hadn't talked with Legolas since the first day which was almost two months ago now. Not that he hadn't tried but he just couldn't get himself to act normal around him, he had talked with the twins about it but they'd only laughed and Elladan had said  
"Who was right!" Which had earned him a slap in the back of the head along with a warning look form Arwen.  
Everything about this situation was strange, he usually didn't have any problem talking to anyone. But maybe it was just the lack of sleep. Aragorn yawned and rested his head in his arm.  
"Dude how long was you up last night?" Boromir asked with a smirk.  
"If you have to know I was up until 2 am talking to elveneyes"  
To his surprise Legolas winched and turned his face towards him at that. But of course Mr.Grey walked in at that exact moment, that man really had the worst sense of timing ever.

Quickly changing into his PE clothes and walking out on the big grass aria they had PE when the weather allowed it, having way to much hyperactive energy to stay still he jogged up to Frodo, Pippin and Eómer. He quickly lifted Pippin up and spun him around laughing as the short guy yelled that he'd get him back, dizzy and still laughing he put a even more dizzy Pippin down. Eómer shook his head and mumbled "maniac" with a smile.  
"What? It's not my fault Boromir ain't here to take my hyperactivity away" Aragorn said with a wink and Frodo and Pippin made a face at him and Eómer just said "maniac" again.  
Aragorn spun around with a smile and crashed right into Legolas and knocked them over.  
"Huff"

Aragorn did his best to stop himself from landing on top of Legolas but in the moment of confusion he did a really bad job.  
"I-I'm sorry" Legolas stuttered.  
Aragorn rolled of Legolas and bought his had to his temple.  
"It's okay, it's my fault"Aragorn felt something hot over hit fingers and brought them back down, why was they red?  
"You're bleeding!" Legolas quickly got up "here let me help you, I'm taking you to the nurse okay?"  
"Legolas I'm fine, it's just a little cu..." his words was cut short when his world started spinning.

"Concussion, he's going to be fine, but he should be home and resting for some days, do you want me to take care of it?"  
"No, it's okay I'll take him home" he recognised Legolas voice.  
"Le....glas.... happened?"  
"Hey, hey it's okay, you knocked me over and hit your head, I'm taking you home okay?"  
What was going on? This was all so confusing.  
"O..kay"  
Legolas and the nurse helped him sit up and steadied him to a car that Legolas unlocked and helped him into the passenger seat.  
"Hey Aragorn can you give me your phone for a sec?"  
Even more confused he handed his phone over to Legolas.  
"Hello, Elrond? No this is Legolas I'm in the same grade as your son Aragorn.... no it's okay he hit his head and got a concussion.... yeah thank you, no absolutely not.... okay bye." Legolas held Aragorns phone out to him.  
"I talked to Elrond, got directions to your house and I'll stay with you till he gets home, sounds okay?"  
"Yeah but why? One of my brothers could have?"  
"You're really stupid aren't you?" Legolas smiles at him "I'm elveneyes idiot"  
Aragorn stared at him in shook "you're my best friend since like forever?"  
Legolas just laughed "let's get you home so you can get some rest"

Aragorn unlocked the door, and stepped aside with a yawn.  
“How are you feeling?” Legolas asked a bit conserved.  
“I’m okay, just tired” Aragorn answered as he opened the toor to his room and threw his backpack in a corner. “Do you ever sleep?”  
“I don’t need much sleep, five hours a night are enough for me” Legolas replayed with a smile. “You get some sleep, just yell if you need something okay?”  
Aragorn kicked of his shoes and lied down on his bed “no a chance, get your ass over here”  
Legolas slowly removed his shoes and sat down on the edge of Aragorns bed, training his fingers in Aragorns messy hair. “Ara....Estel I know you, I know you hate sleeping in you clothes.”  
Aragorn laughed at that “okay okay” He got back up and threw Legolas a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a pair for himself “get changed or I’m calling Boromir” he said teasingly and pulled his T-shirt over his head. Turning his back to Legolas and fast changing to his sweatpants sitting back down on the bed, still with his back to Legolas. 

“Estel get in your bead already” Aragorn could hear the smile in Legolas voice and did as he was told, soon he was joined by Legolas body next to his. Pulling the cover closer around them and spooning up behind Legolas, Aragorn hid his face in Legolas shoulder.  
“Thank you” Aragorn whispered and pressed a soft kiss against Legolas shoulder.  
Aragorn felt Legolas tense in his arm “I’m s-“ his words was cut short by Legolas lips on his “shut up and go to sleep” Legolas whispered when they broke the kiss.  
Aragorn felt his cheeks flush and pressed his chest closer to Legolas back and drifted off to sleep.

Elrond opened the door to Aragorns room and to his shook he saw his youngest son deeply asleep with a slim boy in his arms. Elrond quick left some painkillers and a note I’m home, feel better soon Estel and quickly left the room to not wake any of the boys.  
Aragorn woke of something, no someone moving “Leglas?”  
“Yeah” Legolas sleepy voice replied.  
Aragorn sat up and saw the note Elrond left and felt his face heat up.  
“My.... my dad saw us asleep”  
Legolas quickly sat up “w...what?”  
Aragorn was already out of the bed throwing one of his hoodies at Legolas “get dressed, it’s time my dad meats my boyfriend”  
Aragorn pulled a T-shirt over his head “wait your boyfriend?”  
“Oh shit, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Aragorn asked nervously scratching his neck.  
“Of course” Legolas kissed him softly but couldn’t keep from laughing “you’re really stupid”  
Aragorn laughed and grabbed Legolas hand, walking out in the living room to Aragorn surprise his brothers and sister wipers there as well.  
“Estel are you okay?” Arwen ran up to him and hugged him closely.  
“Da called us” Elrohir said.  
“You really worried us” Elladan almost yelled.  
Arwen released him and took her previous seat next to the twins, Aragorn and Legolas took a seat as well.  
“Well I just ran into Legolas and got myself a little concussion, really nothing to worry about Legolas took care of me” Aragorn said.  
“Yes thank you Legolas” Elrond said.  
Legolas blushed “it’s n..nothing really”  
“Is he your boyfriend Estel?” Elladan asked.  
“DAN!” Arwen yelled as Elladan avoided her hit.  
Aragorn laughed “it’s okay Arwen, yes he’s my boyfriend” Aragorn said and smiled at Legolas. Legolas returned his smile and quickly hid his face in Aragorns neck. 

Aragorn was lying at his bead reading as his phone bussed, a text from Boromir  
Boromir: blond Legolas guy asked for your number, should I give it to him or nha?  
Aragorn: that blonde Legolas guy is my boyfriend, yes it’s fine  
Aragorn couldn’t help but laugh he knew very well Boromir was going to call him and very well one minute later he called.  
“HE’S YOUR WHAT?”  
“He’s my boyfriend, like in together”  
“I KNOW BLOODY WELL WHAT YOU MEAN BUT HOW? WHEN?”  
Aragorn laughed even harder.  
“He knocked me out, took me home and we made out”  
“Wait what?”  
That sounded an awful lot like Eómer.  
“BOROMIR YOU BLOODY IDIOT I SWEAR IF YOU PUT YOUR PHONE ON SPEAKER”  
“Of course he did” Eówyn said.  
“My god, how many of you are there?”  
“Well it’s me, Faramir, Eówyn, Eómer, Merry, Pippin, Frodo and everyone else that overheard, we might be in the cafeteria” Boromir said.  
“You’re a dead man walking, in fact you’re all dead” Aragorn laughed.  
“Hey is that Aragorn you’re talking to?” Someone said.  
“Yes you missed his screaming match with Boromir” Pippin replied.  
“Hi Aragorn, feeling better?”  
No blood way Legolas was in on this as well.  
“I’m coming to school tomorrow and beating your ass for this”  
“Sure sure I’ll have to give you another concussion then”  
Everyone laughed at that, and a bell rang in the background.  
“See ya idiots” Aragorn said with a big smile and hung up.

Aragorn glared at his phone as it bussed again, he was going insane of staying in bed because of that stupid concussion, to his surprise the text was from Elrohir  
Elrohir: remember what I got you for your birthday?  
Aragorn: yeah why?  
Elrohir: be ready in five.  
Aragorn smiled, probably he was about to get a bucket of ice water over himself not the tattoo he wanted as long as he could remember but he was happy for the distraction. To Aragorns surprise the twins was actually waiting for him in their car (if you could call it a car, they had rescued it from the junkyard some years earlier and fixed up the best they could, at least it was still legal to drive)  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Elladan asked once again and Elrohir rolled his eyes. Aragorn nodded nervous and excited all in once.  
“Da is going to kill us you know” Elladan said.  
“Oh come on Es already have the tattoo on his neck and we actually asked Da if we could give him a tattoo for his birthday” Elrohir argued.  
“You didn’t tell him you were letting Es get a sleeve!”  
“Shut up you two I’ve made up my mind, I want it on the right arm” Aragorn turned to the tattoo artist for the last part, he gave a short nod and got to work.  
The tattoo artist was a short, compact guy with long red hair and beard and only a year older then the twins, his father Glóin owned the place and had already offered  
Elladan a job as designer.  
“So Dan have you decided if you want the job or not, lad?”  
“Yes, I’ll start when I’ve finished high school”  
”Dad refuses to let him drop out and start right away”  
“Aye Elrond is a good man and he just wants what’s best for you”


	3. Happy days

Aragorn threw his legs over Boromirs lap.  
“Figured our what you’ll give Legolas for your five years anniversary yet?” Boromir asked with a smile.  
“No...”   
“What about you propose? I’m sure he’ll say yes” Boromir was rewarded with a slap on the arm.  
“You’re even less helpful then my brothers”  
Boromir tried but couldn’t fight his laugh and Aragorn smiled wide at his best friend.  
“Just ask him to move in with you, he technically already live here” Boromir said in a more serious tone.  
Aragorn scratched his neck.  
“that’s actually a good idea”  
“Told you I’d help ya figure something out love” Boromir said with a huge smile.

Aragorn looked at Legolas over his plate with mac and cheese.  
“Estel what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing, I was just wondering... we’ve been together for five years today and, doyouwanttomoveinwithme?”  
“What?”  
“Do you want to move in with me?”  
Legolas looked at him in shook, his face busting into a big smile.  
“Of course I want to move in with you, silly human”   
Aragorn returned his smile and pressed a kiss on his lips. Legolas twisted his fingers in Aragorns hair pulling him closer.  
“I love you, so much Estel”  
“I love you more Leggy”  
Aragorn rested his forehead against Legolas.  
“We really needs to thank Boromir for this” Legolas said with a smile.  
“What?”  
“Do you really think I don’t know Boromir talked you into this?”   
“Fair point” Aragorn said with a laugh.

Legolas pressed lazy kisses along Aragorns neck and collarbone while humming softly.  
“Get a room you two” Merry said with a disgusted face.  
“Remind me why we even invite them to movie nights” Pippin complained.  
“Cause they have a cute puppy?” Frodo asked while petting Froster who was asleep in his lap.  
“Hey at least we’re actually here, Faramir and Eówyn didn’t even show up” Aragorn said.  
“That’s for the better” Eómer replied.  
“Hey shut up I’m trying to actually watch the movie guys” Boromir joked.  
“Oh Boromir, thanks for banging some sense into Aragorns head, I said yes”   
Everyone turned throwaways then in shook.  
“You’re getting married?” Pippin asked confuse.  
“Congrats?” Frodo said.  
“Wait? No what?” Aragorn looked confused and Boromir burst into laughter.  
“Legolas is moving in with Aragorn you absolute morons” he managed to say between laughs.  
Aragorn playful slapped first Legolas then Boromir on the arm.  
“I should have known you two was up to something” he said with fake anger.

“Huff”  
A pillow hit Aragorn in the head and woke him up with a jerk.  
“Wake up sleeping beauty”  
Aragorn rubbed his eyes and looked around the room confused. Legolas was smiling at him.  
“I made breakfast, get up or I’m giving your to Froster”  
“Hey don’t you dare!” Aragorn yelled and jumped out of bed running after Legolas.   
Finally catching up with Legolas in the kitchen and hugging him from behind.  
“I’m sorry I love you but I love sleep more”  
Legolas turned around in his arms.  
“It’s 8 pm love” Legolas said and kissed him on the nose.  
“You have an hour before work starts you know Thorin gets pissed if you’re late”  
“Thanks for saving my ass again” Aragorn said and kissed Legolas before returning to the bedroom and get dressed.

“How was work love?”   
Legolas looked up from his book.  
“I really need to find another work my father is driving me crazy”  
Aragorn pulled Legolas closer “put that book away and watch game of thrones with me instead?”  
Legolas smiled “let me guess Thorin was acting all weird again? I’m telling you it’s nothing to worry about”  
“He didn’t yell at me for being late the third time this week, and you’re telling me to not worry?”  
Legolas let out a laugh as Froster jumped into the couch next to them and licked Aragorn face.  
“See even Frost thinks you’re overreacting”  
“Okay okay I’ll shut up but only if you watch game of thrones with me”  
“Deal” Legolas said with a smile.  
Aragorn kissed his cheek and started the episode.

They were only halfway through the episode and Legolas was already asleep, his head resting on Aragorns chest. Aragorn slowly ran his fingers through Legolas hair as he watched the episode when the doorbell rang. The bell didn’t wake Legolas so Aragorn careful got up and opened the door.  
“Dan! Elr! Arwen!” Aragorn happily exclaimed.  
“Hello Es” Elladan replied with a smile.  
Arwen hugged him tightly and Froster jumped at the twins, he absolutely loved them. Froster was running around the visitors barking happily as they made there way to the living room.  
“Hello trouble twins and hello Arwen” a newly woke Legolas grated them.   
“Tell is, what’s our little brother gotten himself in since we last saw him?” Elrohir asked and plopped down on the couch next to Legolas.  
“What hasn’t he gotten himself into is the better question” Legolas lauded.  
“I heard he got himself banned from the super market” Arwen said with a smile.  
“Yes he and Boromir was having a bet of some kind” Legolas smiled evilly at Aragorn.  
“Estel now you have to tell us” Elladan exclaimed.  
“Okay okay” Aragorn laughed.

“I bet you won’t play the floor is lave with me all day” Aragorn yelled at Boromir, that was how it had all started. Things had started of okay but had really gotten out of control when Legolas had asked Aragorn to buy some pasta. Of course they had kept playing in the supermarket, both of them to stubborn to give up and they had ran into poor Mr.Grey. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to win the game Boromir had yelled “the floor is lava”   
Having no where to escape and refusing to give up Aragorn has thrown himself on a shelf which had collapsed. Aragorn and Boromir was both extremely ashamed when they were told they were banned but it made for a good story.

Arwen stares at him “you’re insane”  
“That’s... the best.. thing I’ve ever heard” Elladan laughed.  
“Brother you deserve a prise for that” Elrohir laughed.  
“You should have seen Mr.Greys face” Aragorn said and made a shocked face which only made them laugh even more.  
“And the saddest part is that Legolas had to buy is pasta himself” Arwen said and got a glare from Legolas. But he couldn’t glare at her more then a second before brushing into laughter again.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you but why are you here?” Aragorn asked when they’d all calmed down.  
“We’re throwing da a surprise party next Friday on his birthday and we need something to keep him occupied while we fix everything” Arwen explained.  
“We’ll keep Elrond busy, won’t we Estel?” Legolas said.  
“We’ll just ask him about if he thinks our apartment is clean enough and he’ll go on about the dog hair for hours” Aragorn said with a laugh.  
“He always hated when you brought home animals” Elladan smiled.  
“Yes remember the time you found a duckling and brought it home”   
“Oh yeah Elr da was hysteric that Es would get ill and dye” Arwen laughed.  
“Estel! Do not pick up animals in the wild!” Aragorn said in Elronds voice that made everyone laugh once again. 

“You’re lucky to have such an amazing family” Legolas said when the twins and Arwen left.  
“We” Aragorn corrected him.  
“You really think they see me as family?”  
“If course they do, you’ve been around the last five years, they wouldn’t let you stick around if they didn’t like you and they wouldn’t treat you like they do if they didn’t think of you as family”  
Legolas smiled and blushed.  
Aragorn smiled and pressed a kiss at the top of Legolas head “let’s go to bed”  
Legolas nodded “sounds good”  
He undressed and slid under the covers only to be greeted by a very happy Froster.  
“Sjdbajfh hello” Aragorn couched as Froster happily licked his face. Legolas laughed.  
“You traitor! Help me” Aragorn yelled.  
“And get attacked? No thanks” Legolas said with a smile.  
“We’ll see about that” Aragorn gently pushed Froster aside and attacked Legolas. Wrestling both doing their to overpower the other one Aragorn and Legolas tumbled around on the bed. Aragorn pushed Legolas down on his back and threw a leg over his waist, pinning him down.   
“You’re defeated, traitor” Aragorn said with a smile.  
Legolas made a sad face “a kiss for the looser?”  
“You really think you’re worth a kiss huh?” Aragorn replied and kissed Legolas deeply.  
Aragorn pushed against Legolas body, Legolas rewarding him with a deep moan.

“Hey da”   
“Estel!” Elrond replied happily “how is everything?”  
“Everything is just great but me and Legolas was wondering if you’d like to come over for dinner tonight?”   
“Yes of course I’d love to Estel”  
“Great see you around 6?” Aragorn said within a smile while doing a thumbs up the Legolas.  
“That sounds lovely, see you later son”  
“See you later da”  
Aragorn hung up “that was easy”  
Legolas laughed “that cause he loves you Estel”  
Aragorn smiled and texted Arwen.  
Aragorn: da will be here at 6  
Arwen: great, I’m telling the twins

Aragorn threw his arms around his dad “da”  
“I’ve missed you Estel” Elrond replied with a smile.  
Letting go of his son Elrond turned to Legolas “how’s everything with you Legolas?” hugging Legolas.  
“Everything’s just great, expect I have to do all the grocery shopping because your son got himself banned” Legolas replied with a smile.  
“Estel what did you do this time?”   
About two hours later Aragorn received a text from Arwen,  
Arwen: Everything ready  
Aragorn: on our way   
Aragorn noses to Legolas.  
“So Elrond, because it’s your birthday today we have a little surprise for you” Legolas said with a smile.  
“You really didn’t have to”   
“Of course we did da” Aragorn said holding up a blindfold “but you’ll have to put this on once we’re in the car okay?”  
“Okay” Elrond said with a smile.

“Okay take your blindfold of” Aragorn said.  
As Elrond removes his blindfold Elrohir, Elladan, Arwen and many more jumped up yelling “surprise!”  
Tears welled up in Elronds eyes and he hugged first Aragorn then the rest of his kids. Legolas was standing a little awkward on the side.   
“Legolas come here” Elrond said as he let go of Arwen and he hugged Legolas tightly.  
“Thank you so much, thank you all of you”   
“We had to do something for the best dad is the world” Arwen said with a smile and the others nodded.  
It wasn’t long before Merry, Pippin and the twins dragged everyone outside.   
“I wonder what they have planned this time” Boromir said.  
“Aye those four together only means one thing and that’s trouble” Aragorn said with a smile.  
BOOM!   
Lots of fireworks went of and it didn’t look like the four maniacs had anything under control but at least nothing caught fire or got hurt well so everyone thought.  
Suddenly Bilbo Baggins, Elronds neighbour ran out from his house   
“What in gods name are you oh” Billbo exclaimed. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know you was having a birthday party, good night”  
“You’re welcome to join us if you like to” Elrond told him with a smile.  
“Hey, Aragorn” Boromir whispered and poked Aragorns arm.  
“What?”  
“Look over there, at Bilbo”  
“Yeah, what’s weird about... oh my, he’s actually talking to Thorin?”  
“I told you!”  
Bilbo was Thorins opposite, while Bilbo was a quiet man that enjoyed to read and was friends with everyone Thorin was grumpy and disliked everything where he’d have to socialise with new people.   
“I never thought that I’d see that happen”   
Boromir nodded “they seem to go quite well along”   
“Hey what are you two whispering about?” Eómer asked.  
“Look who’s talking to Mr.Grumpy over there” Aragorn said with a node.  
“Wow that’s something I’d never thought I’d see”


	4. Losing hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Dominic, a friend of mine that helped me with some grammar and other mistakes. I really appreciate it a lot and thank you once again ❤️
> 
> This chapter does also deal with some homophobia just to warn you, I’m not homophonic lol I wouldn’t write a male x male fanfic is I was but now you’ve been warned

Slam! Aragorn jerked awake from the sound of the door slamming shut.  
“Legolas?”  
Legolas threw himself down on the couch next to Aragorn, in a worse mood than Aragorn had ever seen him before.  
“That’s it! I can’t stand my father anymore! He’s driving me crazy!”  
“What did he say this time?”, Aragorn asked carefully.  
“To begin with, he’s giving me the talk about how it’s not natural to be lgbtq+ every time he sees me. That close minded idiot!”   
“I’m sorry Legolas”, Aragorn said softly and pulled Legolas against his chest.  
“I just don’t understand why he can’t just be happy for me”, Legolas said in a small voice.  
“Maybe we could ask da to talk to him?”   
“You think Elrond would do that?”, Legolas asked.  
“Do you think it would help?”   
“I don’t know but it’s worth a try, thank you Estel”  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas and pressed a kiss on his temple. Legolas sighed and rested his head on Aragorns chest, tears slowly running down his face.  
“I’m so scared to lose him or lose you because of him” Legolas said quietly.  
“That’s not going to happen” Aragorn mumbled and ran his fingers through Legolas’ blond hair.   
“Never. You know why? Because I love you and so does your father”, Aragorn said softly.

“I don’t know Boromir, things have just felt heavy the last weeks” Aragorn said with a sigh.  
It’d been almost three weeks since Elrond had talked to Legolas father, Thranduil and although Elrond said everything had gone well and Thranduil seemed understanding, the atmosphere had been heavy between Aragorn and Legolas ever since.  
“It’s going to work out just fine. Stop worrying, every relationship has their ups and downs. If you wanted to know that Eówyn and Faramir are thinking about getting a kid”, Boromir said trying to get his friend in a better mood.  
“Wait, are you serious?”   
“Nope”, Boromir said with a laugh.  
“I hate you, Aragorn laughed and threw a pillow at Boromir.   
“Hey!”, Boromir threw himself at Aragorn, “take that back!”  
“Never!” Aragorn knew very well Boromir was the stronger one so instead of trying to wrestle Boromir he tickled him.  
“Hey! That’s n...not f...f...f...fair!”, Boromir yelled between laughs.  
Aragorn pinned Boromir to the floor and kept tickling him “Give up!”  
“Okay... o...kay I...I g...give... up”   
Aragorn laughed “And the winner is Aragorn!”  
“Only cause you’re a bloody cheater!”, Boromir snarled and pushed Aragorn off of him.   
“Cheating or not I still won”, Aragorn said with a smirk.  
“Remind me: Why even am I your friend?”  
“Because you love me, grumpy old man” Aragorn quickly ducked to avoid the pillow Boromir threw at him.  
“I’m bloody younger than you”   
“Yes but you look like you are at least fifty” Aragorn was smart enough to get up and run as he said that.  
“Come back here and I’ll show you what this old man can do to maniacs like you!”  
Aragorn laughed so hard he had to stop running and Boromir caught him.  
“Now you’ll have to watch titanic with this old man”  
Boromir laughed happily. He had managed to make his friend forget his troubles even if it was only for a while.

“Do you want to go somewhere over the weekend?”  
Aragorn looked up: “You obviously don’t listen to me anymore. I told you I have to work this weekend.”  
“Sorry for asking” Legolas held his hand up in front of himself.  
“I was just trying to spend some time with you...”  
“Maybe you should stop hanging out with that Tauriel girl all the time... Anyway I have to go” Aragorn threw the door shut as he left the apartment. He knew he didn’t have any right to be mad at Legolas but he just couldn’t help it.   
“So damn stupid” Aragorn kicked a stone as he walked down the street. Legolas already had enough to worry about, why did he have to start a fight? Aragorn quickly took out his phone and called Boromir.  
“I messed up”  
“Let me guess, you picked a stupid fight?”  
“Yeah” Aragorn let out a sight.  
“Get him some flowers and tell him you’re sorry. That should work”  
“Thanks man”  
“I will always have your back love”  
Aragorn quickly made his way to a nearby store and got some roses and chocolate for Legolas. 

“Legolas?”  
No reply. Aragorn walked into the kitchen and found Legolas the way he had left him earlier. It was clear that he’d been crying and he didn’t even look up when Aragorn entered the room.  
“Hey Legolas, please look at me”  
Legolas turned his head and looked up at Aragorn, who held the roses and chocolate in from it himself.  
“I’m so sorry, it was stupid to get mad at you”   
Legolas gave him a weak smile: “You are stupid”  
“Yeah I am”, Aragorn said with a smile, “forgive me?”  
“Of course I forgive you” Legolas got up and held his arms out to Aragorn who quickly put the flowers and chocolate aside and hugged Legolas tightly.   
“You are my stupid” Legolas mumbled in Aragorns neck.  
“Yes I’m your stupid and you’re my everything”   
Legolas let go of Aragorn “You actually got me flowers?”   
Aragorn shrugged “I can be romantic”  
That earned a full hearted laugh from Legolas “You absolutely can’t”  
Aragorn smiled at Legolas, who smiled back.

“Aragorn? What are you doing?” Legolas asked in a sleepy voice.  
“Couldn’t sleep”  
Legolas sat down on the opposite side of the kitchen table “what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing. I’m just restless”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure, go back to bed”  
“Okay if you’re sure” Legolas kissed the top of Aragorn’s head as he left. Aragorn rested his face in his hands. What was going on? Since when couldn’t he talk with Legolas about anything and everything? Aragorn let out a sigh, things were messy and it was his fault. If he just hadn’t asked Elrond to talk to Thranduil. Legolas had said Thranduil had left their relationship alone after that but that sounded like a lie to Aragorn. Something had obviously happened that changed their relationship. Why was everything so damn messy? Aragorn sighed and got up to go back to bed.

“Why don’t you just break up with him if you feel like that?”, Boromir asked.  
“I love him, I can’t just give up on us”   
“Aye, I know the feeling”  
“How’s it going for you? Any luck with that mysterious guy yet?”  
“Just leave it alone Aragorn, I’ve told you he’s in a relationship and happy that way. I’m not going to confess my feelings and risk messing his life up. I care to much about him to do that”  
“How can you be so sure he doesn’t want you?”  
“How can you be so sure you’re in love with Legolas? You just know”  
“Okay fair point, want another beer?”   
“Yes thank you”   
Aragorn walked over to Boromir’s refrigerator and got one beer for himself and one for Boromir.  
“Eówyn and my brother are actually trying to get a kid”, Boromir said with a smile.  
“What? Seriously?”  
“Yeah I’m not supposed to tell anyone but you looked like you could need some good news”  
“That’s amazing!” Aragorn exclaimed “a lil kid”  
Boromir couldn’t help but laugh “maniac”. He shook his head and took a swig of his beer.  
“I know you’re excited to become an uncle, old man”   
“Yeah no shit Aragorn. Of course I am, but most of all I’m happy for my lil brother, remember when he tried to talk to Eówyn back in high school?”  
“Yeah” Aragorn said with a laugh “that was even better then seeing Thorin trying to take out Bilbo”   
Boromir laughed: “Aye, who needs a relationship when you can watch that?”  
Aragorn hit Boromir on the arm “At least Thorin tries, that’s more then anyone can say about you”  
“Why did I invite you over?”  
“You didn’t. I just showed up” Aragorn laughed as Boromir tried to hit him on the back of his head.  
“Stop that or I’m telling Dan and Elr”, Boromir said imitating Aragorns voice.  
“You’re a bully” Aragorn laughed.  
“And you’re a bloody idiot” 

“Have you talked to Elrond recently?”, Boromir asked when they’d calmed down.  
“No, I’m scared of him not wanting to have anything to do with me”  
“You really are an idiot Aragorn. He might not be your biological dad but he loves you. He calls me multiple times a week asking if I know how you are!”  
“He really cares about me?”  
“Just because your parents were idiots doesn’t mean the rest of humanity is. Elrond, the twins and Arwen love you, stop shutting them out, they love you Aragorn”  
Aragorn had never heard Boromir that worked up before. “Okay I will, it was stupid I’ll call them when I get home, promise”  
“That’s better, they’re worried about you”   
Aragorn smiled at Boromir, who smiled back.

“Where have you been?”  
“At Boromir’s”  
“All day?” Legolas gave him a doubting face.  
“Yes he’s my best friend and he is having love problems”  
“Okay then” Legolas returned his focus to his book.  
“Have you walked Frost?” Aragorn asked.  
“No I’ve been busy”  
“Frost! Hey bud come here, let’s go for a walk” Froster wagged his tail happily as he walked to the door with Aragorn. It was getting pretty dark, but Aragorn didn’t mind it. He liked the quiet evenings and nights. Taking a route they usually didn’t take Aragorn took out his phone and called Elrond.  
“Estel!”, Elrond exclaimed happily.  
“Hey da sorry I haven’t called a lot”   
“Is everything okay with you?”  
“Yeah it’s a bit difficult between me and Legolas and I was kinda worried you didn’t want anything to do with me...” Aragorn rambled.  
“Hey son, calm down. You’re my kid and I’ll always love you, no matter what. It’s okay that you’ve been distant that happens. I’m just happy you called”  
Aragorn smiled.  
“How’s everything da?”  
“It’s just good, Dan is living with me at the moment, he misses you too”  
“Wait why is he living with you?”  
“He thought his apartment was haunted and Elr wanted some privacy”  
Aragorn laughed “Haunted? Seriously?”  
Aragorn was happy to be talking to his family again and after talking to both Elrond and Elladan he called Arwen.

“Surprise!”  
“Estel!” Arwen sounded happy but tired “How is everything?”  
“You know just the usual. How about you?”  
“It’s really great, I’m moving in with Haldir”  
“I’m happy for you!”  
Arwen laughed “yeah and you know the best part? I’m pregnant”  
“Are you joking? Oh my god really?”, Aragorn cried.  
“Yeah found out earlier today, nine months and you’re going to be an uncle”  
“Oh my gosh is Haldir there?”  
“Yes he’s right here, want me to put you on speaker?”  
“Yes yes yes!”  
“Okay” statics “you’re on speaker”  
“Hi kiddo”, Haldir said. His parents had been close friends to Elrond. And Haldir being 10 years older than Aragorn had been his biggest role model growing up.  
“Congratulations! Oh my gosh this is so amazing! I’m so happy for the two of you!”  
Haldir and Arwen laughed and Froster barked at Aragorns half screams.  
“Easy, don’t pass out from excitement Aragorn”, Haldir said and Aragorn could hear the smile in his voice.  
“Have you told the twins and da yet?”   
“We were planning on telling everyone on Saturday, That’s if you can keep your mouth shut of course” Arwen said.  
“Yes yes, I won’t say a word, promise. I’m just iiiii- this is so amazing news!”

Froster growled loudly as the walked through the park.  
“Easy buddy, there’s no one here except for us” but Froster didn’t calm down and kept growling and pulling on his leash. Aragorn looked around nervously. This was so unlike Froster that he started to feel uneasy. Hearing heavy footsteps behind him Aragorn turned around. There were two big guys he didn’t recognize walking towards him.  
“Look at him. Doesn’t he look like a little fag that deserves to be beaten up?  
“Indeed he does” the other one replied with a creepy smile.  
“I... I’m sorry I really don’t want any trouble” Aragorn   
stuttered nervously.   
Before he knew it one of the guys put a muzzle on Froster and the other one forced Aragorns arms behind his back. The guy that put a muzzle on Froster also bound him to a nearby tree before walking over to Aragorn and the other guy.   
“Ain’t he just a pretty one” the guy said before hitting Aragorn in the face.

The guys finally kicked him one last time and left, but Aragorn didn’t have the energy to move just yet. He was lying there, beaten bloody and with a broken nose for hours, before he crawled over to Froster. The guys had taken his phone so he had no way of calling for help. Slowly he got up and carefully started to make his way back home. Finally at home he realized that they’d taken his keys as well and he had no way of getting into the apartment complex, before it unlocked the next morning. Not having the energy to do anything more, he just sat down right there and pulled Froster closer, waiting for the morning to come.


	5. Painful Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thanks to Dominic, without him I’d probably have given up by now cause my grammar are horrible so once again thank you

“Where have you been?” Legolas asked.  
“Oh I decided it’d be fun to get beaten bloody” Aragorn said sarcastically.  
Legolas looked up and when he saw Aragorn he breathed in rapidly.  
“What... What happened to you? Who did this?” Legolas rushed over to Aragorn guiding him to sit down.  
“Some guys, I don’t know who they were”   
“Why didn’t you call me?”  
“Oh yeah, they absolutely didn’t rob me as well”  
“Estel, I’m sorry”  
“Just let me go to bed” Aragorn pushed Legolas hands away and walked to the bedroom.  
“At least take a shower” Legolas called out.

Tears were streaming down Aragorns face when he got out of the shower. Aragorn avoided looking in the mirror and quickly dried himself. He threw on a pair of old sweatpants, slowly making his way to the bedroom. Legolas was sitting on their bed with a blank expression on his face.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Later, get in the bed or get out... please?” Aragorn said.  
“Estel look at me” Legolas said and grabbed Aragorns shoulder. Aragorn hissed in pain, quickly stepping back. This time Legolas grabbed his wrist.  
“Estel!”  
Aragorn looked at him avoiding his eyes.  
“Please Estel...”  
A lump was forming in Aragorns throat and finally he looked Legolas is the eyes.   
“I know who attacked you”  
”No” Aragorn refused to believe what Legolas was saying.  
“My dad said that if I didn’t leave you, he’d send Dwalin and Glóin after you...”  
“You... you didn’t tell me?”  
“I thought I’d lose you if I did” Legolas let go of Aragorns wrist and looked down.  
“You’re fucking unbelievable!”  
“Please Es...”   
“No! Don’t you call me that!” Aragorn cut him off.   
“I thought it was just an empty threat!”  
“Yeah well, it wasn’t!”  
“Estel...”  
“My family, my family who loves me gave me that name! Don’t you dare call me that again. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have done this to me!”   
“They’re not even your real family!” The moment these words left Legolas mouth, he regretted them.  
Aragorn looked at him with blank eyes clutching his fists.  
“Leave.”  
“Estel...”  
“No leave. Now! And never come back!”  
Legolas turned around and walked out of the room. Soon Aragorn heard the front door slam shut. Grabbing the necklace Legolas had given him Aragorn tore it off and threw it on the floor. Feeling the anger quickly leaving his body he sunk to the floor, picking up his phone and texted Boromir.  
Aragorn: Get to my place ASAP!  
Aragorn grabbed a blanket and pulled it down from the bed and fell asleep with tears still streaming down his face.

“Love, hey wake up...”  
Boromir carefully woke Aragorn and helped him sit up.  
“What happened?” Boromir asked as he sat down next to Aragorn. Aragorn told him everything that had happened.   
“Remove the blanket”  
“Why?” Aragorn asked confused.  
“Let me see your injures.”  
Aragorn removed the blanket and Boromir breathed in loudly.  
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“Put on a hoodie I’m taking you to the hospital”  
“No please don’t”  
“You probably have internal bleedings. You need to get checked, now!”

“He’s lucky to still be alive. He’ll be asleep for a while but you can see him now” the doctor told Elrond and Boromir.  
“Boromir, I didn’t say it before, but thank you for getting Estel here and calling me” Elrond said and put his hand on Boromirs shoulder.  
“He’s my friend and you basically let me and Faramir live with you when dad was drinking. It’s the least I could do” Boromir said with a shrug and they entered the room Aragorn was in.   
Aragorn woke up about thirty minutes later and confusedly looked around the room.  
“What happened?” He asked weakly.  
“You passed out shortly after we got here. The doctors fixed you up” Boromir said and grabbed Aragorns hand.  
“Da?”  
“Don’t worry, he’s just outside waiting for your brothers and sisters. He’ll be back in a sec”  
“You told him what happened?”  
“Yeah?”  
Tears started to stream down Aragorns face once more.  
“Hey, hey love? Does anything hurt?”   
Aragorn shook his head.  
“I just didn’t want my family to know”  
Boromir squeezed his hand softly.  
“It’s okay. They love you”  
Elrond, the twins and Arwen entered the room and Boromir let go of Aragorn’s hand and stepped back to give Aragorn’s family some privacy.

“Why do you come here everyday?” Aragorn asked sitting up in his bed.  
“Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself into anymore trouble” Boromir said with a smile.  
“Fair point”  
“Have you told Legolas what happened yet?”  
“No, why should I?”  
Boromir sighed: “You’re hopeless, you know that right?”  
“What?”  
“He’s still your boyfriend”  
“No I can’t even think of him after what he said... please just leave it alone”  
“Only if you text him saying you’re in the hospital and that he should get his stuff”  
“Okay, deal” Aragorn said and grabbed his phone.  
Aragorn: I’m in the hospital, get your stuff   
Legolas: k  
Aragorn showed Boromir the texts.  
“Told you, he doesn’t care”  
“Okay, okay... Just heal so you can get out of here okay?”  
Aragorn snorted.  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”  
That caused Boromir to laugh and Aragorn smiled at him.

“Can I stay at your place for a few days?” Aragorn asked as they walked out of the hospital.  
“Yeah, sure” Boromir replied.  
“Thanks man...”  
“No problem”  
Boromir helped Aragorn into his car.  
“So what are you planning to do with Frost?” Boromir asked as he started the car.  
“Right now he’s with Dan, I’m planning to bring him home when I’m feeling better”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
They rode the rest of the way to Boromir’s apartment in silence.  
“Oh by the way, I’m expecting homemade food every day... As a payment for letting you stay here”  
“Asshole” Aragorn tried to hit Boromir but wasn’t fast enough.  
“I know” Boromir said with a smirk.  
They walked into Boromir’s apartment as Aragorn’s phone rang. He picked it up and answered without looking at the caller ID.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey...” Legolas said quietly.  
Aragorn tensed and Boromir gave him a concerned look.  
“I... I just wanted to say that I’ve got all my stuff and...and you’ll not have to see me anymore. I’m so sorry Aragorn” Legolas voice was hoarse just like he was on the verge of crying.  
“Legolas... please I...”  
Aragorn didn’t know what he wanted to say, but Legolas had already hung up so it didn’t matter. Tears were welling up in his eyes.  
“It’s okay, love hey hey” Boromir quickly pulled him into a tight hug and after some moments Aragorn relaxed and hugged him back.

“Truth or dare?” Eómer asked.  
“Truth” Boromir replied with a smirk.  
“Who’s the hottest person here?  
“Isn’t that obvious? Aragorn”  
Aragorn huffed, it had been about a year since the incident and he, Boromir and Eómer were at a bar, quite drunk.  
“But seriously who is it?” Eómer insisted.  
“I told you!”  
“Prove it” Eómer said and took another swing of his drink.  
Boromir rolled his eyes and grabbed Aragorn’s head leaning in slowly giving him more then enough time to pull back. Boromir’s lips felt weirdly soft against his own and he grabbed the back of Boromir’s head pulling him closer. Pulling away a little to breathe, Aragorn let out a laugh.  
“Truth or dare Aragorn?” Boromir said with a smile.  
“Dare”  
“Okay I dare you to kiss the hottest person here”  
“Okay that’s it, I’m out of here. Get a room you two” Eómer said and got up.  
Aragorn just laughed and kissed Boromir once again.  
“That actually isn’t a bad idea tho, let’s get out of here” Boromir said quietly.  
Aragorn quickly finished his drink and got up.

Aragorn was woken by his phone buzzing.  
“Humpf?”  
“Estel” Arwen sounded tired.  
“Hey”  
“Yeah I was just wondering if you could maybe take care of Gilraen today?”  
“Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. I’d love that!”  
“Thank you so much, both me and Haldir have to work late tonightz. Do you think you could pick her up in an hour?”  
“Yeah no problem, see ya”  
“See ya”  
Aragorn put his phone down and shook Boromir.  
“Wake up!”  
“What was that for?”  
“I’m babysitting Gil. Get dressed and help me or get out”  
Boromir threw a pillow at Aragorn.  
“Fucker”  
“Jerk”

“Where’s Boromir?”  
“Bogoning”  
Aragorn’s six months old niece happy smiled as he handed her over to Boromir.  
“Isn’t it my favorite girl” Boromir said and swung her over his head. Gilraen laughed and Boromir kissed her forehead.  
“You’d be a great dad” Aragorn said with a smile.  
Boromir kissed his cheek: “Already want kids with me?”  
“You know what I mean” Aragorn said with a frown.  
“I know exactly what you mean love, get Frost we’re going to the playground”  
Aragorn just shook his head and obeyed.

Legolas P.O.V  
Legolas stopped in the middle of a step.  
“What’s wrong?” Tauriel asked.  
Legolas just nodded towards Aragorn, Boromir and a little girl. He took a step towards them but Tauriel grabbed his arm.  
“You’re with me now and look.... He’s dating some other guy and they already have a kid, let’s go”  
Legolas heart ached but he couldn’t ruin Aragorn’s happiness. He watched as Aragorn picked up the little girl and swung her around. The girl was laughing and hugged his neck tightly as Boromir kissed her head.   
“Legolas come on! We have to finish packing” Legolas sighed and followed Tauriel.

Aragorns P.O.V  
Gilraen was sleeping on Aragorn’s chest and he was laying with his head in Boromir’s lap watching some kids show.  
“You know...” Boromir trailed off.  
“Hum?” Aragorn looked up at Boromir.  
“It could always be like this you know. I mean not the kid but with us”  
“Are you asking me out?”  
“Yeah I guess I am” Boromir said with a shy smile.  
“What about this guy you’ve had a crush on like forever?”  
“Well... I’ve just asked him out”  
Aragorn opened and then closed his mouth not finding any words.  
“You... it was me all this time?”  
“Yup, liked you since high school” Boromir shrugged, blushing lightly.  
“The answer is yes”  
“Really?”  
“Really”  
The doorbell rang and Aragorn carefully sat up moving Gilraen from his chest to Boromir’s lap.  
“Hi Aragorn” Haldir said with a smile.  
“Hey Haldir, Arwen” Aragorn answered with a smile and gave both of them a quick hug.  
“Gil is in the living room probably still asleep”  
“Thank you so much for taking care of her today” Arwen said.  
“No problem. You know I love spending time with her”   
Aragorn smiled at Boromir as they walked into the living room.  
“We’re here to steal your baby” Haldir said with a smile as Boromir handed her over to Arwen.  
“I forgot to mention I had professional help” Aragorn said with a smile.

The door closed and Aragorn sunk to the floor in pain.  
“Jeez” he said in between heavy breaths.  
Boromir had left shortly after Arwen and Haldir and he didn’t want to call him back.  
After a few moments he managed to get up and walked to the bathroom taking some painkillers.  
“Yeah buddy that was weird” he said to Froster that looked at him with a slightly tilted head.  
Slowly making his way to the bedroom having to stop every so often from the pain, he finally made it sinking down on the bed. Breathing heavily he took up his phone and dialed Elrond’s number. He stared down at his phone for a while before putting it aside. Not bothering to undress, Aragorn pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes.   
“I’m okay. It’s just some weird pain. It’ll be gone when I wake up” Aragorn mumbled to himself and finally drifted off.


End file.
